


Just Like Starting Over

by skaoi



Series: Godson [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: God chuckles, “So, Ella, how do you know my son?”  Lucifer shoots him a sharp glance and is promptly ignored by both of them.She smiles happily, “We work together for the LAPD.”  She leans over and whispers not-quietly, “He’s really good at helping us catch and punish bad guys!”God smiles as he patiently waits for Lucifer to move his piece then looks back at Ella, “Is he, now?  I can’t say I’m terribly surprised.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because three different people on the "A Conversation" story asked for a follow-up....and I'm a sucker. There will be more, I'm sure.
> 
> Title from John Lennon

Ella Lopez stuffs her earbuds in then cranks up the volume on the Twenty-One Pilots track streaming through her phone.  “All my friends are heathens take it slow.  Wait for them to ask  you who you know...”   _I love these guys,_ she thinks as she bobs her head and tightens her sneakers.  Locking the door closed on her apartment, she heads out to the boardwalk for a run.

She glances at the sky, noting the angry dark clouds on the horizon, “Looks like two or three hours away,” she mutters as she turns south along Ocean Boulevard, toward Venice Beach, and establishes a bruising pace.  The rhythm of rubber-on-concrete paired with the music from her phone allows her mind to relax and process.  Think without thinking.

The forensics specialist smiles as she approaches the skate park.  So many hours spent with her brothers in Detroit skating in empty parking lots and abandoned pools.  Warmth fills her heart as she thinks about them and how lucky they all are to have escaped the mean streets to do some good in their own way.

Her smile grows as she thinks about her brothers.  Michael is the oldest and always bossed them around.  The Army sergeant and his wife, Maria, are expecting their first son any day now.   _I’m going to be an aunt!_  

Thomas, the next brother just made partner in his law firm.  An excellent fit - he was always one for an argument.  John, the quiet and thoughtful one, is studying theology.   Gabriel is studying communications.  Another good choice, as the youngest brother always struggled to be heard in the din of their large household.  Being the only girl, sandwiched between so many different boys, was great preparation for Ella’s work with the LAPD.  

As she runs along, she is brought up short when she sees a pair of men sitting at a table with a chessboard.  One is an obviously tall and stately older gentleman who has taken great care of himself.  The other is... _Lucifer?  I didn’t know he plays chess._

Pulling her earbuds out, she trots over and pats her friend on the back, “Hey, Luce!”

He looks at her, lips drawn tight as he drops the pawn in his hand.

“...ifer...” she continues then points at the table, “I didn’t know you play.”

Lucifer clears his throat then turns his focus back to the table.  Picking up the chess piece, he grumbles, “I _don’t_ , but my...” he glances anxiously across the table, “........Father.......asked me to join him, so....”

Ella bounces on her toes and looks at the older gentleman then points, “Hey!  This is your dad?”  She reaches out to shake his hand, “It’s so nice to meet you, Mr....Morningstar, right?  Or should I call you “God?”  I’m Ella.  I’d hug you but I’m sweaty and gross.”  She smirks at Lucifer and gives him a conspiratorial wink before continuing, “I’ve heard SO much about you!”

God sits back against his chair and regards the human who has joined them.  His blue eyes sparkle with delight and he arches a brow at his son.  Lucifer shrugs insolently, _Talk to her, I don’t care._

Satan’s father gestures to a nearby chair, “Hello, child.  Join us, won’t you?”

Ella’s face lights up and she grabs a seat, “Thanks!”  She looks at the pieces on the table then to her friend, “Hey, dude, he’s about to check you.”

Lucifer shoots her an irritated glance, “I see that, yes, thank you,” he huffs as he resumes glaring at the board.

God chuckles, “So, Ella, how do you know my son?”  Lucifer shoots him a sharp glance and is promptly ignored by both of them.

She smiles happily, “We work together for the LAPD.”  She leans over and whispers not-quietly, “He’s really good at helping us catch and punish bad guys!”

God smiles as he patiently waits for Lucifer to move his piece then looks back at Ella, “Is he, now?  I can’t say I’m terribly surprised.”

Ella continues, encouraged, “We work with some detectives, Chloe and Dan.  They’re great, too.”  She whispers again, “I think Chloe likes...”

“Miss Lopez, if you please,” Lucifer huffs in irritation.

She blushes and smiles, “Sorry.”

Lucifer’s father winks, “I promise not to bother him about it, my dear.”

Ella smiles and beams at him, “Cool.  Hey, dude, so...how long are you here for?  Luce didn’t mention you were visiting.”

God shrugs and offers an enigmatic smile, “I surprised him.”

The subject of their conversation rolls his eyes, “I am _right_ here and would appreciate if you didn’t discuss me as if I weren’t.”

The forensics specialist sits up a bit straighter and turns to her friend then reaches out to touch his arm, “I’m sorry, Lucifer.  You’re right.”  She looks down at the chessboard, “Can I help?”

Lucifer arches a brow at her, “Players in this game are not allowed...assistance...Miss Lopez.”  His eyes flick to the small grin playing across his father’s face then back to the young woman sitting with them, “But...thank you for the offer.”

God leans forward and waves at the board, “By all means, son.  You should allow your friend to help.”  He winks, “Perhaps Ella can offer some...insight.”

“Cool!” Ella gushes as she takes stock of Lucifer’s pieces.  “Hmmmm....”

Lucifer sits back and waits for her feedback.  She finally shakes her head and looks at his father, “Can you guys start over?”  

Lucifer gives her a sharp look, “What?  A bit too far gone for that, I'm afraid.”  He huffs as he gestures at the board, “Obviously, I’ve made a mess of things here but we have to play the pieces where they stand.  There is no ‘starting over’.”

God arches a brow across the table at his son and pauses for a long moment before Ella responds, “Are you in a rush to get somewhere?”  She elbows him, “ _Meeting_ someone later?”

He glowers, “No, I....”

His father interrupts, “There is no rush.”  He shoots Lucifer a meaningful look, “We have all the time in the world, son.  Would you...like....to start over?”

Lucifer blinks and Ella cocks her head to see his eyes darken slightly to a glossy black.  He sits back and coughs softly as he looks down at the board then slowly raises his gaze to meet the sparkling sky-blue eyes of his Father, “I....believe I would....yes,” he replies quietly.


End file.
